Resolution of the Heart
by thehanahchan
Summary: Sasunaru. Slight narusaku. Its been four years since the Uchiha left konoha high school and Naruto has moved on...with Sakura! But when the Uchiha reappears in his life again, Naruto is faced with some tough decisions. high school boys! high school boys!
1. Shards of the past

**Helllo! this is the first chapter of many so i hope you enjoy ~nya!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto...honest!**

**warning: *sigh* its sadly important to the plot but there is some narusaku in this story. but don't worry i said it was a sasunaru and it will be....just have to be a little patient ^^**

**XxXxX  
**

**Resolution of the heart**

**Chapter 1 - shards of the past**

It was an ordinary day.

Well, as ordinary as you could expect for the blonde boy. He woke to his quite small apartment, just before sunrise, and began on the homework he 'forgot' to do the night before, when Sakura suggested going to a movie.

Sadly, it didn't turn out to be much of a date after bumping into Ino and Shikamaru at the theatre, which meant his girlfriend being pried away from him by Ino, for some much needed 'girl bonding' time.

_Like they needed to spend any more time with each other…_

He almost regretted last night as he thought about it, while scrambling to finish his homework. Mind you, spending any time with Sakura in Naruto's eyes, was never regrettable.

He arrived at Konoha High in record time, which was rare, since being late had become a routine in his life since middle school. He found himself happily strolling along to his classroom, a wide grin plastered on his face.

It didn't take long for the classroom to fill, Naruto discovering that quiet a few people tended to arrive early for school.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba approached the blonde and quickly took placement on a chair in front of him. "What you doing here so early? THAT desperate to see sakura-chaaaan?!" With this, Kiba made a heart shape with his hands, a mischievous grin between his triangular tattooed cheeks.

Naruto threw a book at his face. Kiba quickly dodged. "Shut up dog breath! Like you can talk! I'm not the only one who didn't show up late today!"

Kiba retaliated in a low growl whilst unpacking his bag. "My sister was fed up with me always over sleeping, so she decided to drive me to school early so I wouldn't be late." With this, Naruto's face smiled at the thought of Kiba being woken up unpleasantly.

His smile widened further as he caught a glimpse of pink enter the room, sadly followed by Ino.

_Damn, that girl's attached to Sakura's hip, I swear!_

Morning classes droned on like any other day, Naruto found himself joining Shikamaru in glancing out the window and ignoring the lessons.

Lunchtime.

Typical as always, Naruto tucked himself firmly between Sakura and Ino, placing his arm firmly round her waist as she continued to argue with Kiba. Ino, being distracted by her daily ritual of 'make-Shikamaru-engage-in-a-conversation', which usually resulted in him dragging her off after eating for some alone time, in turn, gave the blonde time to do the same with his significant other.

It was just an ordinary day.

At least, that's what the blonde thought.

Some things are best left in the past, but some things from the past are needed in shaping the future. (Gemma likey this line much! XD)

XxXxX

Naruto settled down for another boring lesson. What was worst, was that the girls of the class had been taken for a 'special talk' and half the seats in the class were empty.

_Why do the girls get out of biology less-_

His thoughts stopped.

The classroom door delicately swung open.

His head, once directed at the window, turned to fathom the figure, well formed, in the doorway.

His pulse began the race.

Onyx eyes.

Porcelain skin.

Raven hair.

_Him…_

Before he was able to stop himself, his mouth hung open at the boy in the doorway, who had matured since he last saw him.

Sasuke.

He barley heard the teacher introduce Sasuke and before he knew it, the Uchiha had found his place next to him.

_Next to me! Why of all the seats in the classroom did he have to sit next to me…_

Naruto found the hairs on his back stand on end. For the rest of the class, he found himself staring out the window, not out of boredom but out of shock and almost fear that if he turned around again, his childhood friend would turn out to just be an apparition of the mind.

Free period.

Naruto had quickly hurried out of class and attempted to find his friends, who, he concluded, must have all had classes. Thus, he resigned to a lonely free period, and began wondering the corridors looking for a quiet spot to sleep.

He didn't notice him till it was to late.

The fox was trapped.

Arms either side of him pinned him to the lockers as he stared wide eyed at the Uchiha. Silence followed as Naruto's shock wore off and he began to squirm, attempting to escape from his position.

His attempts failed as the Uchiha pressed against the blonde, placing his lips close to Naruto's ear. "You've grown." his voice was dark. Cold to the touch, and yet his breath tickled and warmed the blonde's face.

"GET OFF!" Naruto took an angry tone as he pushed the other boy away from him, but not managing to free himself from his enclosure. Sasuke's face none reacting to the aggressive response. "What do you think your doing?!" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as his face attempted to return to its usual golden tan.

Sasuke didn't answer, not as first. He was to busy taking in the matured Naruto. His height being the first thing he noticed. He no longer towered over the boy.

Then, there were things Sasuke recognised that hadn't changed over the years. His eyes, that deep hue rivalling the colour of the sky, or the calm of the ocean. A clear blue, shining into his dark orbs.

"Hn." Sasuke's reply was far from what Naruto wanted to hear.

"Let me go!" He attempted to duck under Sasuke's arms, only to find his attempt had failed in freeing him.

"Pleased to see me?" a smirk folded on the Uchiha's lips as he moved in on Naruto, his gaze focusing on the blondes neck.

The boy pushed him back again, this time managing to free himself from in between Sasuke and the lockers. "What do you think your doing? Teme!" He took a step back, so as to stop the Uchiha from imprisoning him again.

The raven-haired boy again chose not to answer.

_Why was the blonde being so difficult?_

He began to approach Naruto again. The boy stood still in his anger. Before Sasuke could attempt another move on Naruto, the bell rang for end of class.

There were now students spilling out into the corridor, buzzing about trying to get to their next class.

Naruto quickly moved away from Sasuke, attempting to loose him in the crowd and inadvertently bumping into his pink haired girlfriend.

Sasuke watched.

They hugged.

They kissed.

They held hands.

His eyebrows furrowed.

**XxXxX**

**oh noes what will Sasuke do! *shocked face* - well dont say i didnt warn you ^^ **

**next chapter coming soon....til then toodles ^^**


	2. A time of confusion

**I decided to post this up soon as possible as i reeeaally want to get the story going in full swing  
**

**disclaimer: *closes eyes* i do owN naruto! I do! I do! ....DAMN IT! its still not mine**

***sigh***

**Warning: it is a Sasunaru afterall, so if you not fond on the pairling look away now ~nya!**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 2 - A time of Confusion**

Word spread quickly at the reappearance of the Uchiha. After all, it had been four years since he left Konoha high, at which he was resounded as the hottest boy in middle school.

The gossip was driving Naruto mad.

He already found it difficult to spend alone time with Sakura, and now that her old crush was back on the scene, her priorities turned to talking with Ino about how much Sasuke had grown.

Its not surprising that after three weeks of school and work, Naruto was glad to have some silence in his life, as he finally had a free weekend.

He stared at his decrepit ceiling, lying on his back, waiting for the night to swallow him and take him to his dreams.

He closed his eyes…

XxXxX

Noises…

Sounds from his apartment began to steer the blonde, causing him to roll over in an attempt to get back to sleep.

His door opened with a creek and, before he knew it, cold water pounded onto his face, sending an ice cold chill down his tanned back.

Squinting, anger written over his face, the blonde attempted to take his intruder into vision. "What the HELL do you thi-"

He was welcomed with a smiling Sakura… never subtle in her wake up attempts.

How did she…

Naruto vaguely remembered telling the pink haired girl where he kept his spare key, in case of emergencies.

"Che." He attempted to roll over again, sleep beckoning him, when her hand grabbed the scruff of his t-shit, and pulled him out of bed

"Baka! What are you still doing sleeping?!" She sounded mad as the boy nursed his backside, after hitting his cold floor with a bump. "It's almost six in the evening and you said you would help me set up!" She glanced down at him, a pout covering her cherry blossom lips.

Help set up… Naruto's face filled with recollection. "Ne… the party's tonight!" His sapphire eyes widened "... Ano… I must have forgotten."

He used his cheeky grin to defuse the clearly annoyed Haruno, and hurried to get ready.

XxXxX

The place Sakura had picked out for the party was decided a couple of months ago, and although Naruto asked if they were celebrating anything, all he got was a cold stare from Sakura and a grunt from Ino.

… Girls…

The feeble old house had long since been vacant, but was still maintained. It was owned by Sakura's dad who ran a letting business, the home still going through planning permission.

Naruto arrived at the house, his mouth gaping open at the shear size of the place. "... Ano..." His voice echoed as he begin to talk to Sakura. "… How many people are you expecting?"

The girl pondered a thought as she walked up the left stairwell.

… Yes, that's right, there were two…

"Well I'm not to sure. I invited some people, and Ino invited some people… a couple from the years above and then Kiba found out about the party so h-"

"Kiba invited people!" that's all Naruto needed to hear, trying to guess how large the party would be was now a pointless task.

XxXxX

The music blared out into the street as the party began in full swing.

Copious amounts of alcohol piled throughout the old kitchen, as bodies poured into the mansion sized house.

Everywhere Naruto went, he found people. Not just casually spread out either, but packed into the rooms like an overflowing zoo.

It truly was a party to be reckoned with.

Naruto's vision blurred as he continued to gulp down the beverage in his hand.

He vaguely recognised a violet eyed girl in the corner of one of the living rooms and began to make his way over. "Hinata!", despite being tipsy he managed to say her name without slurring.

The girl blushed right on cue at seeing the blonde approach.

"Eh… um… Naruto… kun" her voice low as she stared at the floor, afraid to look into the boys deep blue eyes.

Naruto stared for a while. If he hadn't known Hinata for so long, he would have found her behaviour very peculiar. "I didn't know you liked parties?" Uzumaki's voice was cheerful as always, causing the girl to blush even more.

"Eh… um… well K-Kiba… h-he..." Her blush turned a beetroot colour, as she attempted to sink further into the wall, causing Naruto's grin to widen.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan around?" He decided to move the subject swiftly on, but was sadly met with a shake of the head by the shy girl. With the stuttered word of 'gomen' she disappeared into the life of the party.

Naruto found himself alone and in search of his girlfriend once more.

His vision beginning to spin slightly as he attempted to recognise faces.

'No good, in this state I could walk straight past Sakura-chan and not even notice.'

He resigned to finding a spot to rest and finish his drink, discovering a room upstairs that appeared to be untouched by the rowdy teenagers, probably due to it being so bare, dark and dusty.

Naruto placed his now empty drink on the window sill, and stared out into the bustling garden that had been enclosed with fairy lights.

He found the lights to be strangely entrancing in his somewhat drunken state, to the extent that he didn't even hear the door close behind him… or that there was now another presence in the room.

The blonde turned. His balance off, and his vision slow.

Blue met black.

Before the blonde knew it he was pinned against the wall, while his vision attempted to correct itself.

The raven boy smirked. "I would have expected you to be with Haruno-san." Sasuke's voice mesmerized the blonde.

"Eh… Sa-Sasuke… wha?" His words slurred as the last of his drink took effect, his voice weak from the dizziness of his vision.

"Hn." the common grunt left the Uchiha's lips. "I see you still can't take care of yourself, usuratonkachi." His body moved closer to the blonde trapping him against the wall without an escape, not that Naruto's brain could think of one in his state.

The Uchiha pressed his lips to Naruto's neck; sucking, biting, licking.

The blonde, in his daze, attempted to push the Uchiha off him. Only to find his strength leave him, shock being overcast by a blush.

Why wasn't he fighting back?

"Ah… Sasuke… s-stop..." He attempted to fend his neck, only to have his head jerked back, away from the invasion, by the Uchiha's hand.

"Sasuke… please… n-no… aha"

A hand wound around his tanned waist pulling him close, coal eye's raised to meet ocean blue once more.

"We need to talk." The order from Sasuke made the blonde snap out of his daze.

"W-why… do you keep doing this… t-teme?" Naruto's voice held anger as he began to sober up. He attempted to get away from the vice-like grip around his waist.

"Why are you with Sakura?" Sasuke's face held it's pride. No emotion slipped through, as he kept his demeanour.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

The fox's anger swirled, "That's the last thing we need to talk about!" He squirmed again, trying to get away from the clutches of the Uchiha. "How about we talk about why you left all of a sudden, without a word!"

His anger lowered, as sadness tore out of the blonde's eyes.

The Uchiha said nothing, his face continuing to remain frozen.

But Naruto noticed the difference.

His black iris' dulled towards Naruto, guilt hovering deep within.

"Let me go…" The order was strange for the Uchiha to hear from the fox's lips and, although hesitant, complied to the tanned boy's wishes.

The once charged room fell to calm.

Music from downstairs muffled through the floorboards.

'Why did this have to happen?' Naruto found himself lost in thought. Confusion stricken across his well formed face. "Why did you have to come back…"

He stared at the floorboards, attempting to avoid Sasuke's gaze. "Why did you have to come back and make everything so… complicated?"

The Uchiha knew that the question was not for answering.

"It's been four years Sasuke. Four years! You cant have expected things to have stayed the same!"

He gathered enough courage to lift his tear filled eyes. "You left… y-you left and… a-and you didn't even tell me…d-didn't even say goodb-"

Warm hands wrapped around the weeping fox as the Uchiha embraced him.

Blue orb's closed automatically, as tears streamed down his golden face. The embrace he had yearned for, so many years ago, comforting him.

Neither knew how long they stayed, unmoving. But it was Sasuke who soon let go as Naruto attempted to wipe away the damp from his eyes.

He gained his composure. "You… need to accept that thinks have changed Sasuke… that… t-that I've changed."

And with this, he exited the room.

XxXxX

The party had began to thin out as Naruto made his way downstairs, almost falling as he stumbled on the last step.

He was surprised to be greeted by a cheerful Sakura.

"Naruto-kun" Her voice quickly turned to concern. "Are you ok? Your eyes are all red."

Naruto quickly shunned the concern with an excuse along the lines of drinking too much, allowing Sakura to continue with her cheerfulness.

He did not understand why he didn't tell Sakura what had happened, after all they had both agreed to be open and honest with each other.

"… Ano… Naruto… do you know what today is?"

Her smile warmed Naruto's heart, but he soon found himself lost in thought.

'How the hell am I meant to know what today is?'

Sakura pouted after a large amount of time passed without Naruto answering. She sighed. "Why am I not surprised you haven't remembered our anniversary?" She sighed again as Naruto looked on, dumbfounded.

"We have an anniversary?" His vacant look travelled to Ino, who stood just behind Sakura. Firmly to her side was Shikamaru, clearly not paying attention to the situation.

"Baka. Why do boy's never remember such important things? … ano… tomorrow you can take me out for lunch." Her voice was still as sweet as honey, but Naruto knew different. That deep down inside she was angry with him. Very angry.

Moment's like these made Naruto glad that he was always on the strong girls good side.

**XxXxX  
**

**N'awww everything's starting to get all messed up in little naru-chan's head. ohh and i wonder what happened between Sasuke and Naruto before Sasuke left? and Why did the boy leave?**

**Much more teaseing to be posted soon...**

**toodles! im in need of a cat nap ^^**


	3. Some things are better left unsaid

**ok here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy ^^ and thank's to littlesnowfarie2005 for reviewing (i wasnt sure if this story was being read...)**

**disclaimer: nope still dont own naruto**

**warning: stuttering can kill...no seriously it can!!  
**

**XxXxX  
**

**Chapter 3- Some thing's are better left unsaid**

Confusion is the worst feeling.

Naruto hated not knowing what he wanted in life. He always had a goal, a purpose to work towards.

But now, he truly didn't know what he wanted.

_Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura…_

He found the names rattling around his head ever since the party… and that was nearly two weeks ago.

Everything had changed since seeing Sasuke again. The teme always seemed to make his life more complicated, yet Naruto could never cut him out of it. There was something about Sasuke that the blonde was drawn to, even before that happened…

He found himself staring out to the autumn scene below, barely hearing the class bell.

"Naruto." His gaze drifted up to a cheerful smile.

"... eh… Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Lunch started ten minutes ago, so I came to look for you." Worry began to spread across her face.

The blonde glanced around the classroom to find it empty. He quickly gathered his stuff and began to walk side by side with Sakura, his gaze focused on the floor.

Even though Sasuke had come back, the Uchiha leaving had allowed himself and Sakura to grow even closer. Their friendship had soon become more intimate, and Naruto was finally with the person he wanted… wasn't he?

"Naruto." His name again woke him from deep thought, blue orbs met green. "I-is everything okay? You haven't been yourself lately." Sakura's worry had deepened as her eyes glistened into his. "… is it Sasuke?… I know you've been distracted since he came back." Her hand reached for his, "You know if you want to talk, I'm here, right? I-I know you and he didn't leave on the best of terms…I…" her thought trailed off, and before Naruto knew it, they had both stopped walking.

"If you just tell me what happened before he left, maybe I can help… I don't like seeing you like this!" The grip on his hand tightened.

A childish grin masked his face as he began to reassure her. "Eh, Sakura-chan, nothing's wrong!"

He hated lying but he could never tell her. "It's just work… and school… I'm not getting much sleep…"

He stopped when he realised his excuses were valid and could feel the worry vent from Sakura.

"Good, don't make me worry again." She let go of his arm to lightly hit him, only to send him straight into the lockers.

_Oops…_

XxXxX

Naruto sat nursing his arm were Sakura had punched him.

His face was a mixture of scorn and a pout as he looked over the lunch table.

Not only did the cafeteria run out of his precious ramen, forcing him to eat snack food, but a certain teme had joined them for lunch.

What was worse, was that the only two seats left on the table weren't next to each other. This meaning he couldn't sit next to Sakura, who had decided to take the seat next to Ino, leaving him in a difficult situation.

He looked to his left to find the Uchiha delicately eating.

He looked infront, to see Sakura laughing at something Ino said.

This is hopeless…

The blonde rested his head on the table staring blankly at the texture.

Why can't I choose?… why do I feel like I have to choose?… surely it's Sakura I want…right?…

A tingling sensation ran up Naruto's left leg forcing him to sit up, his face looking like a startled fox.

The wondering hand moved slowly up his inner thigh as he tried to silence a yelp, but failed.

"Err Naruto, you okay?" Kiba looked confusingly at the boy.

The blonde's face faded to a light pink as he attempted to answer, "I'm fine, dog breath!" his eyebrows furrowed not only to add effect, but to concentrate on ignoring the need to stand to attention downstairs.

The hand had stopped moving when he replied to Kiba, hovering over a spot not too far away from his groin.

What do I do…

He attempted to peer over to Sasuke, and, out of the corner of his eye, found the boy staring at the two girls opposite. A smirk ridden across his lips as he gave a squeeze to Naruto's thigh.

The fox yelped again, this time making him jump out of his seat and away from Sasuke's grip.

Curious eyes looked at him as he continued to blush. "I-I'm, umm …I think I'm coming down with a cold, so I'm gonna go…"

It was a lame excuse but it was the best he could do.

He swivelled on his foot to quickly exit the room when he hit something solid.

Crash

He fell backwards in surprise as he saw the young Hyuuga fall to the floor.

He offered his hand, "Hinata, I'm so sorry I, err didn't see you." His other hand automatically went to rub the back of his neck.

The girl turned magenta as she hesitantly took the boys hand. "A-ari-igat-to…" her voice was barely heard.

XxXxX

It was well past the end of school when Sakura reached her locker. She attempted to hurry her things into her bag so as to get home quickly. The days were much shorter now, and she hated walking alone in the dark.

She scrambled almost frantically as her thoughts rested on one boy.

Naruto did say he was alright, but Sakura couldn't help but think there was something up… especially after his strange behaviour at lunch time.

She dropped a book, causing it to slide across the floor.

As she went over to pick up the mislaid possession, her eye's noticed a girl standing not too far away from were she was.

She jumped slightly, the almost deserted school giving her the creeps, and was relieved to find it only to be Hinata. "Oh Hinata, I didn't see you there." Her pulse began to calm.

"Gomen." The girl had always been too quiet for Sakura's liking. The pink haired girl placed the book into her bag. "… ano… Haruno-san… can I ask you a question?"

The faint voice didn't even echo through the empty corridor.

Sakura nodded. "Eh... umm... It's about N-Naruto-kun... I-is he ok?" The timid voice was directed toward the ground were Hinata's gaze had fallen.

"Eh?" Sakura found herself trying to be quiet as well, subconsciously not wanting to disrupt the silence "He's fine… I mean, he's a little run down at the moment, but I suppose that's what you can expect from a boy who has to go to school, and work and live on hi-" She was cut off by a teary eyed Hinata.

"N-no... t-that's not what I meant." Sakura's mouth hung half open as the girl's voice rose. "I-I don't think he's been okay for a while..." She began hold her arm as she continued to steady her voice, "…I think he's confused about something… I-I see him… even when he's smiling" She blushed slightly at the thought. "I see behind his mask… I-I think his heart is aching…"

Hinata's eye's drifted back to the floor. It was the longest sentence Sakura had heard out of the girl in a long time.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "No offence Hinata but I think I know when there's something up with MY boyfriend, and if he says he's okay, then he's okay!"

Her voice had risen, her anger obvious. She turned to leave-

"NO!"

The sound echoed, it's source from Hinata as she moved towards the pink haired girl. "Y-YOUR WRONG!" The tear's that had been threatening to breach from the beginning of the conversation decided to form waterfalls down the timid girls cheeks. "HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?!"

She clenched her fists. "How can you not see through the m-mask?" Her voice was beginning to loose its steam. Beginning to buckle under her tears. "He doesn't want you to worry, so he hides behind his smile…but if you just look…p-past his mask… i-in t-to his e-eyes…"

The sobbing had become unbearable to Sakura who moved to cover the distraught girl, her arms wrapping around her.

She sniffled as she attempted to finish. "I-if you looked into…p-past his eye's…t-to his soul you would see….Y-you would see!"

**XxXxX**

**well not much sasunaru there sadly :(  
**

**next chapter 'universal cracks' coming soooonnn....**

**toodles**


	4. Universal cracks

**sooorrrryyy its been a while,summer holidays = super busy fun times and very little writing. i promise i will update more often....**

**Disclaimer: naruto not mine  
**

**Chapter 4 - Universal cracks**

Life sure had changed at Konoha high since Naruto had started there.

It was not long ago Naruto would sit alone at lunch, scheming a new plan of mischief.

It was not long ago that he made his first and best friend.

Yet now, it seemed to be a distant memory of less turbulent times for the young blonde.

The Uchiha, as always, seemed to have a mysterious aura about him. It could bring girls to their knees, and send the whole school into an uproar. He was also able to cause tension between even the best of friends.

xXxXx

Sakura found herself distracted with thought as she stared at the blank page in front of her.

It had been two weeks since Hinata's teary conversation, and Sakura found herself deliberately avoiding the shy girl, so as to avoid another visit to the conversation. Though, Sakura knew that even with the space she'd given Hinata, it was unlikely she held the courage to confront the matter again.

What did she mean….

Although the pink haired girl was annoyed at Hinata's words, she had still taken them to heart. Every time she had been around her boyfriend, she attempted to understand what Hinata had meant.

The answer still evaded her.

No matter how Sakura saw it, if Hinata was right and Naruto was getting hurt, then surly it was her job to find out the cause and fix the problem.

Well, that's how the girl saw it, and so had been racking her brains at attempting to find the cause.

Even coming up with unlikely stories, like Naruto having allergies to the new carpets at the school, or he'd been forced by his estranged godfather to no longer eat ramen.

Although the ramen idea could be true…

Her eyes peered around the room only to land on a certain Uchiha

The pencil in her mouth crunched as she bite down in anger.

'HIM! It's him! It must be him making MY boyfriend depressed!'

It had been a while since inner Sakura, as many liked to name it, popped up in her head.

'THERES NO WAY IM GONNA LET HIM HURT NARUTO!'

Snap!

The pencil gave way to splinters on wood as she blinked to find the whole class, even the Uchiha who she had still not stopped staring at, looking at her in surprise.

"Oh" Her facial expression flipped from a blood thirsty look, "Gomen, gomen" to a cheerful light-hearted one in seconds.

xXxXx

Rusty metal stairs. It seemed they turned more and more brown as the years went by.

Naruto had always lived in the same apartment. Although he could afford a better place thanks to his part time job helping troubled youths, the place had grown into somewhere more than a place to sleep.

He always liked to walk alone, Sakura normally disappeared after school to hang out with Ino. He was used to coming back to an empty home.

His jaw dropped at the sight of a figure casually leaning against his front door.

Eyebrows furrowed. "Move." His voice lacked determination as he strived to get through his door, keys ready in hand for when the figure moved.

"We need to talk." the cold Uchiha glare closed in on him.

The blonde shook his head "No, you need to expla-"

Sasuke's grunted as he looked away unfazed by the blondes determination rising. "Weren't you going to open your door?"

"I would if a certain teme wasn't leaning on it!"

"Tch." Sasuke moved to one side so the blonde could move to open the door.

As Naruto moved to place the key in the door, a light whisper tickled his ear.

He froze.

It was so quiet that the fox had barely heard the words that parted from Sasuke's lips.

His eyes widened as he snapped out of his daze to find the other boy gone, the words rippling through his head like a heart beat gradually getting louder….

Im sorry…

xXxXx

Wednesday sure was the worst day of the week. Little did Sakura know that this particular Wednesday would turn her world upside down.

A spring shower had been plaguing the school with humid air all morning, causing hell on the girls usual straight pink hair.

She glared at the frizz that had slowly appeared throughout the day, getting worse every time she visited the mirror in her locker.

It truly was a mess.

She was so wrapped up in her appearance, that she failed to notice the foreboding presence standing behind her. That is, until her eyes met onyx black in her mirror.

She swung her locker shut with a jump, her 'cheerful light-hearted look' acted as a contrast to Sasuke's frozen-in-place straight face.

"Sasuke-kun! What a surprise!" She smiled through her urge to grab him by the neck and wrap him around a locker whilst finding out what he had been saying to Naruto.

"Haruno-san." Despite all the years they had known each other, he had gone back to referring to her in such a cold manner.

Sakura's forehead exploded with veins at the formal greeting, and yet still kept her composed cheerful smile.

"What are you doing here?" her voice sadly was not as composed.

Silence drew over the two as she waited for the Uchiha to answer her.

"Stay away from Naruto" the well known and feared Uchiha glare was upon her. Sakura's face quickly turned from cheerful to fearful.

Sasuke turned his back and began to leave before Sakura had gained back her senses till it was too late for her to respond to the boys 'order'.

Why was everything getting so messed up?

**XxXxX**

**ah the plot thickens!**

**hope you liked it, and remember to comment on what you liked and anything you think i can improve on ^^**

**next chapter: Nirvana of Bliss**


	5. Nirvana of bliss

**AHHHHHH gomen gomen!!!! i havent posted anything for a while -_-' sadly ive been super ultra busy with uni life on top of having a few issues with the wall that is writers block ¬_¬....but im back and will try to update as much as possible ^^**

**well i hope you like the chapter **

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto...yet....mwhahahaha**

**warning: its kinda fluffy... like a kitten whos just got out of a bath and has been hairdried into a fluffy ball that meow's.....er anyways....  
**

**xXxXx**

**Chapter 5 - Nirvana of bliss**

The air was crisp as the sweet smell of newly blossomed flowers filled the school grounds.

A large, childish grin filled a tanned face as the sun shone brightly in a clear blue sky.

Although it was a small moment in time, the blonde felt all his worries disappear… soon it would be summer, and he couldn't help but daydream about all the things he would do in the months to come.

The blonde made his way to his second lesson of the day, English.

As per usual, he slumped into a chair by the window just behind kiba, who also planned to not pay attention to the lesson.

Naruto rested his head on the desk in front and observed the classroom. The chattering classmates filling the room, with a loud continuous noise, as they waited for the teacher.

He would have started talking to Kiba, if he hadn't been busy making paper aeroplanes fly around the room.

Blue eyes landed on the Uchiha's back. He was sitting, not at the front of the class, but far enough away from Naruto so as to not see the blonde staring at him.

I'm sorry….

Delicate words echoed in the ears of the blonde as he thought back to a week ago.

Since the last encounter with Sasuke, Naruto's hatred towards him had diminished dramatically… he had never been one to hate, after all.

The Uchiha also seemed to have given the blonde more space since the incident. Usually Naruto would feel the cold glare of the boy at school all the time…

Porcelain face. Black eyes.

It took a while before Naruto realised that the Uchiha had turned around and was now looking directly at him… and he was staring back!

The blonde's head short up off the desk, as a pink hue filled his cheeks.

He snapped his head around to look out the window.

Why am I blushing?

He frantically tried to get rid of the blush, only to feel more embarrassed.

He turned a deep red.

xXxXx

Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!

The boy just wouldn't leave Naruto's head and it was driving him crazy.

It was a Friday lunch time, and everyone was discussing what to do at the weekend… except Naruto. So much was rattling around his head, that the boy hadn't added to the conversation, since finishing his somewhat large meal.

Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!

Naruto still didn't know the real reason Sasuke left, or why he left when he did, and although the fox had been angry about the whole situation of the Uchiha coming back, he couldn't help but feel the strange tingling sensation he used to feel for the boy crop up once more.

It seemed each time he had contact with the boy, his hatred and anger would diminish, and the strange feeling in his heart would bloom… although he could never let the Uchiha know of this...

…. Sasuke….

"Eh, Naruto! Are you listening?" The blonde snapped out of his thoughts to see Sakura looking at him in puzzlement.

"Oi, Naruto, feeling a bit flushed!" Kiba barked out from the other side of the table

"Shut it, dog breath" the blondes words were more threatening than usual, as he realised that the thought of Sasuke had once again made him blush.

"Ano… Naruto, do you want to come to the arcade with us after school?" The pink haired girl quickly cut in, before Kiba could get the chance to retaliate.

The blonde was far from in the mood to go to the arcade, and as he glanced up to decline the offer of his girlfriend, he saw the boy.

The teme had sat himself on the table next to theirs, and seemed to have strategically placed himself just in the sight of Naruto.

Typical…

"Gomen Sakura-chan. I haven't been feeling very well today… ano… I'll see you at the weekend." and with this, Naruto quickly left the dining room. Eager to get away from the prying eyes of both his girlfriend and Sasuke Uchiha.

xXxXx

The sun was low in the sky when Naruto came across his old school. He decided that he wasn't ready to walk back to his empty flat, and so began to walk around the building for a while.

The walk had helped clear his thoughts a little bit, but he still felt as though a rain cloud was following him, wherever he went.

So the blonde ended up here, the school he grew up in when he was younger.

The gates were open.

The place hadn't changed much since he last visited a few years ago. The school did not hold great memories for Naruto, and so he only ever came to visit his favourite spot when he was younger.

A haze of pink filled his vision as a gust of wind blew past.

The flimsy piece of wood swung clumsily in the wind, fighting against the ropes that held it on to the cherry blossom tree.

Naruto made his way over to the swing, grabbing at the ropes as another gust of wind blew past.

He stared at the rope, frayed from years of being there. The wood had seen better days as well, but never the less, the blonde carefully sat on the swing.

Naruto didn't even realise that someone had wondered up to him, until he heard his voice.

"Hey, Naruto."

Blue eyes guided their way to the face of the visitor.

The blondes face beamed "Iruka-sensei!" in his excitement, Naruto hooked his foot on a rock and fell flat on his face from trying to get off the swing.

Iruka laughed as he helped his old student up off the ground.

"Hey Naruto how is everything going at school? How's Sakura?" the two sat themselves on a bench near to the swing.

"It's ok… ano… I mean Sakura's fine…. School is…" the blonde trailed off.

"I see.." Iruka knew that whenever Naruto didn't finish his sentences, there was something up. "I heard Sasuke had come back to konoha…"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed.

"Must be difficult loosing such a close friend, only for him to reappear in your life without much notice."

Silence gathered around the two as another gust of wind blew past.

"Mmm, Iruka-sensei, can I ask you a question" Naruto turned his gaze to the floor by his feet. "Ano… what would you do, if you thought you had feelings for someone, but…. you're not sure if you do… and… well, you already know you have feeling for someone else but…"

Naruto felt a hand rest on his shoulder, forcing him to turn and look up to his old teacher.

"Naruto. If you think you have stronger feeling for someone else, who you're not with, then you need to know for sure before breaking someone's heart."

"Hai." Naruto agreed, somewhat saddened by Iruka's response. He was hoping that his old teacher would tell him to stick with what he already had… but Iruka always did know what Naruto always needed to hear.

The last rays of sunlight touched on grounds with soft gentle oranges and reds, as the two decided to part ways, Naruto glancing back at the old Sakura tree he used to rely on so much.

I guess things are going to change….

XxxXx

**wooooo!!!!! right next chapter (A dream of reality) will be out soooooon.....and if it isnt you have permission to throw cookies ^^**

**til next time tooodles!!! xx**


End file.
